Too Far Down The Line
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been framed for the murder of his own mother and is sentenced to 25 years behind the bars of a maximum security prison. Now he has to learn the ropes in order to survive his stay at Las Noches. Grimmjow X Ichigo YAOI and RAPE WARNING!
1. Welcome to Las Noches

**Too Far Down The Line**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been framed for the murder of his own mother and is sentenced to 25 years behind the bars of a maximum security prison. Now the 21 year old has learn the ropes in order to survive his stay at Las Noches.**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**RAPE WARNING! This fanfic will contain dub-con and non-con**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this ****fanfic**** as well...**

**Grimmjow ****X**** Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**To Far Down The Line: Chapter 1**

**DAY: 1**

Life isn't fair.

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't treasure it.

If you take to long to do so you could loose it.

Or even waste it away.

That was exactly what Ichigo Kurosaki had to face for the next 25 years of his life, it was all going to waste away behind the bars of a prison. Ichigo sighed from where he sat, currently he was being transferred to his new home. It's strange on how your life can change so much over night. Ichigo Kurosaki is only 21 years old, about 5'8'' in height, has highlighted orange hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes, and he always constantly seem to be scowling. So of course the jury was going to see him as guilt because of how he looked, they were probably nice and comfy in their bed thinking that they did something good by putting another so called punk kid behind jail.

But this was different, Ichigo knew he was innocent, he was 100% sure, and wouldn't think other wise as he sat on a bench in his small space. No windows, so he couldn't even tell where he was. Ichigo was found guilty of killing his own mother, stabbing her over 45 times in cold blood. But that was far from the truth. Ichigo was innocent, why? Because why in the hell would he kill his own beloved mother for no damn reason! The judicial system sucks ass!

Ichigo seethed in slight anger to himself, this was wrong this was sooo wrong, and if all the rumors were true about prison then he was so fucked! Literally, Ichigo was still a virgin! Yeah funny right, a virgin at the age of 21, you would think that he would have gotten laid by now. He was also definitely straight. Sure Ichigo had plenty of chances; chics just seriously throw themselves at him. Ichigo used to have a pretty decent job as an erotic model, he would pose almost completely nude sometimes. So he was seen in plenty of magazines. But now the only thing that was gonna be written about him was his trial and his sentence in bold letters. He really can't imagine what his pops and two sisters were going through right now.

Last time he saw any of them was in the court room, they believed he was innocent as well, and when Yuzu broke down crying Ichigo felt his heart clench painfully. He was sentenced to some place called Las Noches, which was a prison that was said to be built on an isolated island called Hueco Mundo. He never heard of the place until the officers that pulled him out the court room talked about it. Saying that he would need all the luck he could get there.

So now here he was, handcuffed and wearing the same clothes he wore to his trial, when he gets to his new place he was sure they would give him one of those crappy jumpsuits with his own simple prison number. The orangenette almost vomited from the swaying movement of his small space, just how fucking far is this stupid island. He suddenly felt vibration of the motor coming to a stop and he sighed in relief. The screeching sound of the only door opened and he glanced over to glare at his police guard.

'' All right berry, time to head out '' the guard smirked and it just pissed Ichigo off even more, he stood up on stiff legs then moved his way out of his small space for the last hour. He blinked up at the sky as his feet set down a wooden dock. The clouds were dark and gloomy, he looked out toward the ocean, it seemed just as gloomy but the waves were crashing against the shore at least. Lastly his eyes drew to the huge building near by that was bombarded with wire fences and security everywhere. A larger steel sign held the letters, 'Las Noches' below it was 'Enjoy your stay' Ichigo mentally chuckled, at least the warden must have some sort of humor.

'' Move it berry! '' his guard yelled right next to his ear and it made him want to beat the shit out of him, but that would probably make things worse. He began to walk while the second guard walked in front of him. They slowly escorted him toward the entrance of the maximum security prison. Inside Ichigo felt a rock pit in his stomach but he knew he should show fear, if he did then he won't last long. He swallowed harshly, making his adams apple bob, he tried to ignore the dark and interested looks he was getting from some of the security guards of the prison.

'' What's this? '' a new voice made his eyes snap ahead of him and glare at one of the prison security guards currently in their way. Ichigo's eyes widen almost a fraction when he stared past his own body guard at the one that interrupted them. He stood around 6'1'', he was well framed and wore a black security uniform that looked enticing on him. But what was most shocking was his hair color! And Ichigo though he had it bad. The guard's hair was blue! Be he wasn't sure entirely, the man was wearing a uniform hat so he could only see the male's blue bangs. His eyes were even blue but maybe a darker shade. Ichigo froze when they momentarily made eye contact and he felt like his knee would give out from such an intimidating stare he was receiving.

'' Ah Mr. Jeagerjaques. He's a new inmate, we had to transfer him here along with his papers '' his guard handed the other a manila envelope and I frowned, what a pain in the ass. The blunette looked back to me for a moment then grinned, showing off a pair of sharp canines, '' What's his name? ''

'' Ichigo Kurosaki, sir ''

Ichigo's eyes narrowed when the taller male began to cackle like a mad man, '' Strawberry, really? ''

'' Tch, stupid bastard...'' Ichigo mumbled under his breath and the blunette's demeanor suddenly changed, '' What was that strawberry? '' Ichigo almost flinched when the guard moved past his own and stood face to face with him. '' I didn't hear ya right ''

Ichigo stared back defiantly but kept his mouth closed, biting on his bottom lip to resist the urge to attack the other male, even though he knew he had a disadvantage, and would probably get more added on to his sentence and punished on his very first day. The blunette grinned, '' I like that fire in ya eye '' he suddenly gripped Ichigo's chin's harshly and the orangenette winced. '' But I'll like it even more to put it out '' he whispered huskily into the teenager's ear, making Ichigo shiver, then moved away after releasing him.

'' We'll take over from here, I'll have my men deliver Ichigo Kurosaki to his new cell along with some other things. Meanwhile I'm gonna take this little babe to the warden '' emphasis on the envelop still in his clutches. Ichigo scowled as his body guards left the way thy came and two of the security prison guard took their place, ordering him to move on. As Ichigo is led down the opposite hallway of the blunette he couldn't help but glanced back at him from the corner of his eye.

Only to catch the blunette sending him sadistic grin, '' Stupid bastard '' Ichigo muttered again before he disappears behind a door, away from the blunette's hungry eyes.

Ichigo wasn't gay, and that wasn't gonna change anytime soon. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

**LINE**

**And thus Ichigo's new life begins! *DUN DUN DUN!* Anywho if you don't like non con and dub con then skip over it or stop reading all together. Please review if you wanna know what's gonna happen on Ichigo, and tell me what you think of this chapter! O w O **


	2. Rules and Guidelines

{Review Replies}

Solaire19: XD Thx! A twist from the usual prison fanfics I used to read loloz

Anon: Yes, poor Ichi, lolz, and thankyou :)

Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke: Sorry, I wanted to give Grimm a unknown status for now, meaning his personality, interest and etc. And thanks for the tips O [] O

Feline Wings: XD I like the idea of the sign too, and as for Ichi…he's totally in denial = w =

Rock4Rox: Yeah I noticed to, maybe I'm in some sort of phase loloz, but I'm glad you like it!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**Too Far Down The Line: Chapter 2**

**5 YEARS AGO...  
><strong>  
>''Ichigo...''<p>

''Stay away from me!'' the teen screamed as he sat on the side walk. His breathing had quickened, his eyes were wide, he was scared.

''Ichi, baby-bro, please just listen-''

''No!'' Ichigo screamed again and abruptly stood up on shaky legs, turning to face his older brother. His reflection, his twin, yet they were very different. ''I told you not to do Shiro! Now there gonna know it was you and they'll arrest you!''

Shiro's golden eyes narrowed as he glared at his twin, ''Oh yah! Well the fuck should I have done instead! Hunh! I had no chose...I did it to protect ya...'' the older male attempted to comfort his brother but the orangette backed away, shaking his head as tears formed in his eyes.

''No, you did it for yourself!'' the teen suddenly turned tail and ran, ignoring his brothers calls.

He couldn't go back to him now...never again...

**DAY 1**

Ichigo frowned down at his new jumpsuit he was wearing, orange...Why orange out of all the colors in the world, why the one that match his natural hair color. The orangette groaned in annoyance then studied his prison ID number, 121-871, why so many ones?

''Hey you done in there Kurosaki!''

Ichigo stiffened at the sound of banging coming from the door, he scowled before fixing on the rest of his suit, ''Yeah..whatever'' he called back, waiting a moment or two for the door to the small room he was in, to open.

The guard stepped in, handcuffed the orangette then beckoned him to follow, not like he had a chose. The guard made him walk ahead of him so he could keep an eye on the newbie, even if he didn't seem to care. They walked down a hall way, it was barely lit but Ichigo could hear crowded voices getting closer, a lot of them.

He watched as the guard moved ahead of him and unlocked a door at the end of the hall, opening it and urging Ichigo through it. All types of noises came into tune, Ichigo glanced around, he was in the cell blocks. It was an amazingly large area with four floors of prison cells line along the sides. Down below in the center were several inmates, chilling in the open space. There were also two stair casing that inmates could use to get from one floor to another.

He was currently on the third floor up, 'Stop gawking Kurosaki'' Ichigo scowled at the guard as he poked him in the back with a night stick. Ichigo grumbled under his breath before continuing his way down the the rows of cells on his left. To his right was a rail bar to keep prisoners from falling over and falling to a three death.

''Hunh, fresh meat, eh?''

''Hey over here babe!''

''Fuck check his ass out!''

Ichigo swallowed but continued to scowl the best he could, keeping his eyes ahead and not giving anyone side long glances.

When the guard halted him to a stop Ichigo blinked over at his new cell, number, 549. ''Alright Kurosaki, welcome to your new home'' the guard chuckled as he unlocked the cell and poked Ichigo inside it with his night stick. ''Enjoy the company of you new cell mate, and enjoy you long long long stay here'' Ichigo growled lowly as the guard uncuffed him through the bars. He tipped Ichigo with his hat before walking off. The orangette huffed, glancing around and counting oat least around 20 or more guards at the post.

Great, under 24/7 lock down for the 25 or more possible years of his life for a crime he didn't even commit. Life is so-

''Fuck...'' Ichigo's heart leaped at a new voice, he turned to face another inmate. ''Your hot...'' the male muttered, his eyes a bit wide, like he was day dreaming or something.

Ichigo raised a brow as stared at the other male, he was at least 5'11'', muscular shoulders, crimson red spiky hair tied up in a pony tail, and several tats all over his body, even his eye brows. The top half of his jump suit was undone, underneath he was wearing a white wife beater that seem to cling to his skin.

''Excuse me...?''

''Oh huh! Sorry about that'' the red head gave the orangette a nervous laugh as he scratched behind his head. ''I sometimes say things without realizing it, my bad''

Ichigo stares down at the hand that was offered to him. ''My name is Renji, and I guess your my new cell mate''

For a moment Ichigo hesitates then nodded before shaking Renji's hand, ''Ichigo''

Renji snorts then smirks at the newbie, ''Really? Strawberry?'' Ichigo glares sharply at the red head.

''No! It means 'one who protects' ass hole!'' he snapped after pulling his hand away.

''Oh, like 'number one guardian'', I get it, my bad, my bad'' Although Renji couldn't help but keep snickering. He moved over to the beds, ''You can have the bottom bunk, oh we have a sink but we don't have bathrooms in here, instead we get three breaks a day. Breakfeast, Court Yard, and Dinner, you can go then. There are three different shower times and 2 shower rooms, usually ya take one after coming in from the court, but it doesn't have to be an every day thing.'' the red head rambled.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, ''So what exactly do you do here?''

''Oh, me, I'm a tattoo artist, but I'm sure that much is obvious'' Renji grinned at Ichigo before hauling himself on the top bunk. Ichigo glanced up at him, noticing the several posters of chics and rock band shit.

''So, what ya in here for?'' Renji asked as his eyes busied themselves by roaming over Ichigo's body.

''Can't say''

''Tch'', Renji sucked his teeth while Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. ''Well, newbie, what ever it is, don't go around and tell to many people''

''Good, I'll start with you'' the strawberry blond said nonchatly and Renji whistled.

''Damn, you've got quite the mouth on ya'' Ichigo ignored him as he say down on the bottom bunk bed. It was hard yet soft either, but he had sheets, a blanket and a pillow at least. Plus it wasn't as freezing as it was outside before it started raining.

''LIGHTS OUT!'' everything suddenly went dark after a loud buzzing sound. Ichigo gave a long sigh then moved to lay on his bunk.

''Try anything and I'll knee you where it hurts'' Ichigo hissed as he closed his eyes and propped his head on folded arms. Rolling his eyes when he heard Renji laughing on the top bunk. But Ichigo tuned him out.

Listening to the rain drops splattering on the roof...Shiro always hated rain.

::::::::

''Fuuuck～!'' A low groan emanated from one of the executive officer offices. The name plate Jeagerjaques was splayed at the top center of the door. ''Ah-Grimm-!'' the watery voice was muffled, on the other side of it.

Grimmjow was grinning like a maniac, his messy blue hair sticking to his forehead. ''Ya know I love screamers, Shiro, but ya gotta quiet down'' the blunette purred deeply as he leaned over and nipped at a pale earlobe. The male beneath him writhed in delight, glancing back at him with golden pools and a coy smirk. His mouth was covered by Grimmjow's hand, his tongue slicking along the digits.

''Heh heh, your as tight as ever'' the officer rumbled as he slammed into the albino who moaned around Grimmjow's fingers after taking the liberty to suck on them.

''Maybe it's cause yur dick don't wanna stop growing, ne?'' Shiro snickered as he pushed back to meet Grimm's thrust, his chest reddening from being fucked over the office desk so much.

Grimmjow chuckled, ''Maybe'' he pulled his fingers away from Shiro's sinful mouth so he could grip the male's hips. Banging into his abused entrance savagely, but Shiro was enjoying ever moment of it.

Shiro is an amazing fuck, but the blunette couldn't help but wonder what his younger twin would feel like around his aching organ...

**LINE**

**Le-Gasp! Fate is so cruel sometimes, but that's just how things are, the judicial system can be a bitch sometimes, loloz. Anywho please review, and Happy Thanksgiving. = w =**


	3. Confrontation of Blood

{Review Replies}

wishfulliving89: Well wait no more :3

XzombiebubblesX: MORE! O [] O

SexyBleachGuys: XD Loloz Okee Dokee

peaches: U/U I too hope for such a result, you'll just have to read and see how it turns out!3

OfeliaWolf: Who doesn't love drama! ^ w ^

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**Too Far Down The Line: Chapter 3**

**7 YEARS AGO...**

''Don't worry, he can't see you...'' Ichigo swallowed hard, wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

''Are you ok?'' The 14 year old flinched as the dark skinned woman next to him spoke, her long purple hair was held up in a bun, her cat like golden eyes stared at him with worry. ''If you want, we can wait until your father gets here?''

Ichigo scowled and shook his head, ''No, I can do it myself!'' He said the best he could, but his voice was shaking. Shiro watched the scene as he sat in a chair in the back of the small room. Watching with a darkened glare, but he wasn't mad at his brother...actually it was toward someone else.

''Alright...'' A man with raggy blond hair and a black bucket hat sighed, his eyes moving to the one way glass in front of them. ''Well Ichigo?''

The orangette stared at the glass once more, looking over the line up of men; until his gaze landed on a familiar figure. He pointed slowly at the suspect.

''Are you sure?'' the orangette nodded, then the investigator stepped forward into the mike and pressed a button, ''Alright, everyone but 3 leave.'' He instructed as two security guards entered the line room.

''You did a great thing here today Ichigo, justice...we'll make sure he'll never hurt another person again.'' Ichigo smiled a little at the women's words while Shiro got up from his chair to stand by his brother's side.

''I completely agree.'' A smooth voice interjected, the female investigator looked up and glared at the man standing in the doorway. The male had slicked back brown hair with matching calculating brown eyes. His lips curved up in a fake smile as he stared at the people in the witness room.

Shiro sneered at the sight of the man, already judging him from his looks. ''We're going home now.'' The albino informed the female investigator abruptly before taking Ichigo's hand and leading him out the room past the newcomer.

The brunette glanced at the twins over his shoulder before turning to face the two investigators. ''I believe we have some business to attend to.''

**DAY 2**

Ichigo yawned sleepily, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes half lidded. Who the hell wakes up this early in the morning?

It was currently 7:22am, but he woke up 6:00am on the dot thanks to those damn prison guards. But for some reason he still hasn't seen the guards from before...the one with the blue hair...

''Ichigo are you listening?'' The orangette blinked out of his musings to stare at his cell mate across the room. The red head was on the sink, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Of course, toothpaste and face soap are items you would have to work for around here.

''Hmm?''

''I asked if you want to go get some breakfast?'' The red head supposedly repeated as he dried his face. There cell door was open, all of them were, allowing the prisoners to do as they please; hang around or get some grub.

''Yeah whatever...hey Renji...''

''Yeah?'' Renji glanced at him as he moved toward the door.

''Why is this place so laid back?''

The red head grinned as he looked over the male, secretly loving his bed head. ''Because the warden is laid back, he's usually not here most the time.'' Ichigo furrowed his eye brows at the idea of a warden not being at his prison. ''He says we're like pets, we'll die if we stay cooped up in a cage-now come on I'm starving.'' Renji took hold of Ichigo risk and began to drag him down the hall past other cells. Then through a set of double doors on the lowest floor of the cell block. It led to the cafeteria, or mess hall, whatever you wanna call it.

Ichigo's brown eyes scanned the large room, looking over the many orange jumpsuits, some weren't even wearing it, letting there top half of there body show while the jumpsuit sleeves were tired at there waist. But underneath they wore wife beaters, so it wasn't like they were completely half naked.

''Hey, don't stare too much.'' Renji hissed then led them to the other end of the room. Ichigo scowled and pocketed his hands, trying to ignore the attention his hair color was getting.

Let's face the facts, someone probably already has information on him, his charges, his sentence, and other personal information...

Being a virgin in prison is like being an oversized bull's eye that was right in your face. Maybe he should have at least tried to get laid when he was younger, hell-Shiro lost his virginity to an older guy when he was only 12, then bragged about it. His brother could be an idiot sometimes, but at least he wasn't in his younger brother's shoes right now.

The orangette tried not to stare around so much, but he couldn't help it. There were so many tables and each one most likely occupied by a gang members.

He and Renji got in line to get their breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal, bread and yogurt, not bad. At least Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about getting too fat.

''Over here Ichigo.'' Renji beckoned him towards a table once they retrieved their trays. He sat down next to the red head at the far right of the cafeteria, facing the wall.

Across from him was a hulking mass of a guy, the dude was had large broad shoulders, and scars along his shoulders even his face. His right eye was covered with patch and his hair was held up in spikes. On his right was a creepy looking bald dude, and on his left was a girlish looking guy with a bobbed hair cut. On the other side of Renji was a guy with black hair and a '69' tattoo on his face. They stared at Ichigo with curiosity, especially the hulky big guy who was grinning like a lunatic.

Renji smirked then elbowed Ichigo in a friendly way, ''Boss, this is Ichigo, my new cell mate, Ichigo this is my Boss, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuhei."

Ichigo swallowed, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of the others. ''Yo.'' He said simply and Ikkaku glared at him.

''How beautiful...'' Ichigo frowned at Yumichika who was staring at him in a weird way, ''Your hair is the color of the sun, wild and exotic, your eye deep smooth brown, and your skin, tanned-kissed by flames.'' Ichigo shivered, thoughts about this guy who was giving off creeper vibes.

''Yumi, don't go on and scare him with your weird-ass observations.'' Renji snickered, obviously getting a kick from the look on Ichigo's face.

Shuhei was smiling too, he was seated a bit too close to Renji though...

Ichigo scowled when he heard the big guy, Kenpachi chuckle, ''I gotta agree with Yumi on this one Renji,'' The overgrown male husked, ''Ya got a pretty one.'' Ichigo glared menacingly at the one eyed bastard. He doesn't care if the guy is probably a gang leader or not, he wasn't gonna take this bullshit.

''That coming from a guy with the ugliest mug I've ever seen.'' Ichigo snapped, he hated being complimented in a feminine way, it pisses him off. But he was taking in the shocked look on Renji's face, from the corner of his eye.

There was a tense silent moment until Kenpachi let out a deep rumbling cackle, ''Damn, this one's feisty, he reminds me of-''

''Ichi...''

Ichigo stiffened, as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

''Oh hey Shiro, we were just about to mention you.'' Ikkaku grinned. Ichigo felt his heart beating against his ribcage, screaming to get out.

He stiffly glanced over his shoulder at the awaiting reflection standing behind him a few feet away. A stunned look was expressed on the albino's face.

''...Shi..ro...''

**LINE**

**Oh cruel world! Ahh, so sorry for the lat update, I was busy most of the day so I never got a chance to get around my computer. Anywho visit my profile to know what my last train of thoughts are for the year. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and please Review and Happy Holidays! O w O**


	4. The Lost One

{Review Replies}

anime-lover890: Thx, I want the readers to get some backround on the twins, but it won't just be them though :3

wishfulliving89: Loloz gotta love the holidays

too lazy to sign in: I shall, the best I can :)

OfeliaWolf: Everyone wants to know XD

AnjoRemix: O. O YAY! Confrontation and suspense!

xXEmmaXx: We all love him U w U

EspadaScream: Why thank you :D

TheNickoftime: X3 well wait no more!

GrimmIchi615: Thanks! ;9

SexyBleachGuys: Well here you go then! :L

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**Too Far Down The Line: Chapter 4**

**7 YEARS AGO...**

Ichigo frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes as he sulked on the curve of the side walk. It's only been two weeks since he met Investigator Yoruichi and Urahara, the day he identified a criminal. It happened too quickly, a women being raped, while her lover's dead body oozed on the ground near them. Ichigo was only walking by the alley way one late evening when he found the scene, his mind scarring every time the women screamed and the loud grunts coming from the huge oversized beast. When the rapist chocking the life out the women as he climaxed inside her, dropping her lifeless body like trash. That's when he turned to the orangette, the young teen flinching at the psychotic look coming from the murderer. His mind remembering as the man reach out and yanked him to the ground how he tried to remove his clothes but Ichigo fought back, kicking and screaming. Luckily escaping when he sunk his teeth into one of te offending hands.

He got away, hurrying home, and running into his brother's embrace for comfort.

He was the only witness, the sick bastard committed many crimes before but was never identified and caught until Ichigo pointed him out in the line up.

''Isn't it a little late to be out at this time at night?'' A smooth voice catches the young boy off guard, he flinches as he stares up at a tall male with chocolate colored eyes and matching colored hair. Ichigo blinked away his glazed tears as he recognized the man from the police H.Q.

Ichigo tensed when the man took a closer look at him, noticing the red marks on the boy's skin and the cuts and bruises, ''What happened?'' the grown man asked out of curiosity.

''I fell...'' Ichigo sniffled as the sun began to dip down in the sky, the late afternoon giving way to night soon.

''Now we both know that's a lie'' the male chuckled, Ichigo scowled and looked away, hugging his legs to his body and hiding his face in his knees, ''What's wrong?''

''...My dad told me not to talk to strangers...'' the orangette mumbled as he glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes.

The man gave an amused smirk then sat down next to the boy, ''My name is Aizen, Sosuke Aizen, we crossed paths at the police H.Q. the other day I believe.''

Ichigo continued to stare for a moment before speaking, ''Ichigo...''

''Ah, no last name, smart boy'' Aizen said in a playful manor making Ichigo huff and look away, ''Well Ichigo, did you know that my job is to take care of people that don't follow the law, like that fello you pointed out in the line up?'' Ichigo's eyes widen a bit and he stared at Aizen, uncurling from his fetal position a little. ''So who ever did this to you broke the law as well''

''Wah..how did you...?''

Aizen smirked, ''Because I know these things, now tell me what happen, if you want''

Ichigo hesitated before he began to speak, describing how he was on his way home from school after staying for soccer practice, when a bunch of kids from his school jumped him. Ichigo got picked on a lot, because of his hair color, other kids would even go as far as calling him a girl because he seems more feminine. But they only try to mess with him when Shiro isn't around, usually the twin is stuck to Ichigo 24/7, but today he had a dentist appointment. After the skirmish, which was 5 on 1, Ichigo came out mostly victorious, but ended up with plenty of bruises and cuts. And now he was a bit off track of how to get home after the whole ordeal.

The whole time Aizen sat next to the teen, listening quietly, his face seemingly blank as he stared at Ichigo ''And...that what happened...'' the boy said, trailing off and meeting Aizen's calculating eyes.

''I see, well I don't mind helping you back home'' Aizen offered as he stood up and began to walk away, Ichigo's eyes widen and he quickly got to his feet, wincing in pin slightly as the other man continued to walk, not even looking back.

''W-wait!'' he called out but Aizen still continued walking, Ichigo felt his chest clench, the dark streets erriley singing to him, trying to grip him with fear. The orangette hurried after Aizen the best he could but the dark hair male always seemed like he was several feet ahead of him. ''Hey I said wait damnit''

''Such language'' Aizen chuckled without turning around, neither stopping, his voice echoing on the empty streets as he led the boy along, turning a few corners and crossing a few streets. Ichigo frowned deeply as he leaned against the side wall of a street, jumping when a cat that was lounging on the manila wall hissed at him. He quickly made distance between him and the territorial feline, passing another house and letting out a 'Eeep' when a large dog barked at him.

The orangette was only 14 and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, he panicked when he looked ahead, glancing around wildly trying to find Aizen, his brown amber eyes catching sight of the older male just as he turned another corner. ''Wait!-Please!'' Ichigo called out again, his face creasing with determination and his teeth worrying his bottom lip at the thought of loosing track of Aizen again. He panted out of breath, his injuries finally taking a toll on his small body as he rounds the corner he just spotted Aizen disappear on.

''Hey...'' Ichigo's voice trailed off as he looked up at his house across the street from him, the lights were all on and the front door open, his brother was sitting in a fetal position on the front stairs. His face buried in his knees, his younger sisters were sitting on either side of him trying to comfort each other.

''Shiro...'' Ichigo said his twin's name, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his siblings, ''Shiro...Yuzu...Karin...'' his heart began to race as he crossed the street into his yard, ''SHIROOOO!'' he cried out, his brothers and sisters looking up in shock. So many emotions ran through their eyes, Shiro was the first to move, running across the yard and tackling his twin brother to the ground.

''You idiot!'' his twin shout as he hugged Ichigo tightly, ''We were so worried you dummy!'' the albino cried into his neck, hiding his face from his sisters as they hurried over to their brothers. Isshin hearing the commotion rushed out the house and scooped up his children, bawling tears out his eyes in relief and happiness. It was late, 6 hours since he's seen his family, lost hurt and alone...

As Isshin carried him into the house like a delegate package the orangette looked over his father's broad shoulders he looked passed the street at the figure standing under a lamp post, a smirk on his face as he waved good-bye dantfully to the young boy who was able to get home with his help. Ichigo blinked and waved back before snuggling against his father's chest and resting finally. Shiro raised a brow and followed his brother's gaze over their old man's shoulder, wondering who his younger twin was waving at. He glanced across the street, nothing but a flickering lamp post...

Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion and suspicion that his brother didn't get home on his own...

**PRESENT: DAY 2**

Aizen smirked, his eyes staring down at the manila folder before him on his desk, he was cruel, he knew that and accepted that already, he was also known to be plenty of other things. But he has come in term with that as well, but right now he didn't care. For 7 years he's been planning, waiting then finally he had that opportunity...the one opportunity he needed to finally seize what was truly his and his most desired interest...''Ichigo Kurosaki...''

**LINE**

**Hmm a long ass flash back, loloz, oh but did that mind-fuck you? ^ [] ^ I hope so! Anywho please review and tell me what you think about this juicy piece of info of a chapter!**

***Also congrats to my Aunt on my mother's side, for her newly born son Jaden! XD cutest thing ever!***


	5. Painful Bonds

{Review Replies}

Kukuku, Yes I'm evil and I know that. Anywho sense a lot of people want to know what happens next between Shior and Ichigo I finally got my lazy as up and decided to do the next chaper of T.F.D.T.L. loloz. I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint! O w O

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**Too Far Down The Line: Chapter 5**

**DAY 3**

Ichigo stirred, slowly opening his eyes slowly, he felt a shiver run through him as he sat up from where he was on his bed. He blinked when he felt something holding him from moving off the bed. He glanced down on his right, at his older twin brother, Shirosaki. He smiled softly to himself at his brother's sleeping face, while his arm was hold around his waist. He sighed, this was the worst reunion of his life...

After confronting his brother in from of many witnesses, he promptly gut punched in the stomach, before he could even get another word in. Then felt himself being carried over his brother's shoulders to who knows where. Then after blacking out and waking up he finds himself in Shiro's cell. His twin was always the one to ask questions later, after getting lost 7 years ago and somehow finding his way home Shiro bopped him on the head a good few times, scolding harshly and not even caring the others were watching. But back then Ichigo was quite the crybaby, especially when his older brother by 4 minutes always punished him for doing something bad or wrong.

But in truth he does it because he's trying to look out for him, and he was pretty over protective of him when others were close to them, except for their family. Must have been shocking and disappointing for Shiro to find his baby brother in prison.

''Ichi...'' The orangette blinked and glanced down at the other, his brother's golden eyes staring up at him with mixed emotions. ''...Ya dumbass...'' he his lips twitched up in a snarl, his twin that he hasn't seen in a good 5 years seemed quite torn about their current situation. The albino sat up slowly, then pulled Ichigo into his lap, the orangette couldn't help but blushed deeply as Shiro kissed the side of his cheek. ''How the fuck didja end up in 'ere?'' he asked as he pressed kisses down Ichigo cheek to his neck and shoulder.

Ichigo tensed but tried to relax, looking at his brother, the one he left alone after what he did for him, even though the younger male thought it was wrong. ''I'm sorry...'' he muttered, the albino looking over at his twin. ''For getting myself into this and for what I said before...back then...'' he clenched his hands in his lap, remembering the argument they had 5 years ago. Shirosaki was arrested for mass murder for his brother, he did it for Ichigo.

''...'' he simply held the other closer, ''It's fine...how did you get in here anyways?'' he asked finally and Ichigo felt something churn in his stomach, a bad feeling or probably the bruise forming on his stomach thanks to Shiro the day before.

''I...don't really know actually, I didn't do anything...I really didn't '' he frowned deeply and Shiro blinked at him in confusion.

''The hell you talking 'bout?'' Shiro hissed.

''When I came home...mother was...I found mother lying in a pool of blood, I found the knife that cut her, and I was stupid enough to pick it up, the cops were there in an instant and they arrested me. I was covered in blood and my finger prints were on the weapon so of course I was found-'' Ichigo suddenly lost his words when his brother sealed his lips over his own. Ichigo gave a muffled protest, but couldn't moved away when he felt Shiro hold the back of his neck. He moaned slightly, his eyes closing as his face became flustered with embarrassment. Once they part Ichigo gasped for breath, ''Bastard, what was that for!'' he asked with a slight scowl at his twin as he wiped his lips furiously. ''I'm not gay, we're not kids anymore, your my twin, and didn't you hear what I just said!''

''Yeah, I did...but I really don't give a shit right now'' he groaned with annoyance. ''I know you loved mom a lot, but...Iv'e changed, the only one I could think about while I was in here the last 5 years was you'' he said as he ran his hand through Ichigo's hair. ''And to think that all this time without me you haven't really changed sides yet?'' he smirked lewdly and licked the corner of his upper lip. Ichigo shivered in disgust and and something else the orangette couldn't figure out.

''Shut up!'' he crossed his arms, ''I don't role that way and I have no intention of it either''

''Heh, you better get used to the idea while your in here, besides you seem like a bottom anyways'' the white haired male dead panned and Ichigo glared at him darkly. ''What? It's the truth'' he muttered and looked away a little.

''Your so cold hearted, I hate you'' the orangette said as glared daggers at his twin brother.

''Yeah, time changes you''

Ichigo's eyes widen a bit, he swallowed a little, ''Your not telling me... your...''

''Hmm? Yeah if you mean 'that', but I was kinda that way before I even got locked up in here'' Shiro said without batting an eye, Ichigo gave him a shocked look. He quickly avoided the other's gaze, not sure what to say to the other now. He felt uncomfortable to a certain extent but he didn't say anything about it though.

''Actually, I have a partner here'' he muttered thoughtfully, with a easy going tone. Ichigo stiffened at that, staring at his brother in disbelief.

''Shiro! What if he come here and gets the wrong idea! Cause by the looks of it we're the only ones in here'' the said with worry in his voice, Shiro simply snorted as if not caring, which he didn't.

''No sweat, my guy pulls strings for me, so my cell mate spent the night in your cell with Renji'' he ensured the other, ''Besides, the guards will unlock the cells for those that want to shower or get beanfeast...right about...now'' Just then a loud siren screeched and then the echo of unlocking cell doors at the same time.

''MORNING, UP AND AT 'EM''

A voice boomed on the intercom, one Ichigo was going to have to get used to listening, only his third day and he already find it quite annoying.

''Hey, Shiro is he awake yet?'' familar red hair peeked inside the cell, Renji stared at the two, blushing slightly then looking away quickly, ''Am I... interrupting?''

Ichigo's face lit up, ''No!'' he quickly moved to get up but Shiro locked his arms around his wait and pulled him back on his lap.

''Hey, no way! I haven't seen you in 5 years and when I do it's with you behind bars with me! You owe me for letting me down and getting yourself into this!'' he pointed out making Ichigo glare at the other with a 'WTF' expression.

''Fuck you, I tried to tell you earlier what happen! I didn't do anything!''

''Yeah they all say that'' Shiro snickered and Renji cleared his throat, while the black haired male from before, Shuhei, the one Ichigo remembered for his tattoo on his face, peeked inside as well.

''Oh so they are awake, I thought Shiro actually brought you back to our cell so he could jump your bones, but-''

''Wait what! He's my brother!'' Ichigo exclaimed.

''So?'' Shiro shrugged and Ichigo gaped at his twin, well he was actually starting to doubt this was his same older brother.

''Right...'' Shuhei's and Renji's sweat dropped before Shuhei continued, ''Um, so are you gonna keep him Shiro?''

The albino scowled, ''Damn right, you can switch with him, into Renji's cell'' he glared slightly at the red haired male who flinched, ''I'm 100% sure, he would ah taken advantage of my Ichi if I hadn't run into him sooner'' Renji looked away with a guilty nervous smile, scratching the back of his head to distract himself.

''Alright, but what about Grimmjow? What will you do when he finds out about him?''

Shiro's expression darkened, Ichigo wincing as he felt the male's hold on him tighten. ''...If he tries to separate us...'' the albino's eyes narrowed sharply, ''I'll kill'em''

**LINE**

**Ohh, didn't see that coming (again?) did you? Yay! Alright so Shiro is pretty damn serious loloz, or is he, you guys can think for yourselves! Any who Grimm-kitty will be in the next chappie of course, so have no fear! Please Review to fuel my muse and tell me what you thin of this chapter! O u O**


	6. Untouched Flower

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Neko Circle}

Nekoichi: I've actually been dying to upload this chapter.

Ichigo: Then you should have done it sooner, duh.

Nekoichi: Hey! Don't get snippy with me. Especially when your about to get a blast from your past in this chapter…

Ichigo: Wait what!

Grimmjow & Shiro: Yes!

Nekoichi: And no, that's not what I meant! You two have such dirty minds. *Wonders how words could have been found dirty in the first place*

Shiro:….

Grimmjow: Bitch…

Nekoichi: Hey! Watch your language!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; **

**And other one sided pairings**

**Too Far Down The Line: Chapter 6**

**DAY: 5**

''Hunh...''

Ichigo blinked down at his brother as he clipped the ends of his snow white hair, ''What's wrong?'' Ichigo frowned slightly at his older twin's reflection in the mirror in front of him.

''Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking is all'' the albino said, snapping out of the stupor he was in a moment back. Ichigo furrowed his brows, not believing the other for a second, he took a lot to distract Shiro, meaning something was bothering him and on his mind, of he was just being an idiot. The twins were able to tell how each other felt, may even what each other were thinking sometimes. The later one hasn't been perfected yet though. But Ichigo was sure they would be able to talk to each other one day without using words from they're mouths.

''Well if you say so...'' Ichigo decided to let it go for now. He's been in Las Noches Maximum Security Prison Island for almost a weak now, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Well, that is as long as he stayed by his brother's side. He knew it was dangerous to wonder around alone, the prisoners having somewhat freedom in the prison, especially since the guards were 100% sure no one would escape. They're was no way off the island, the only way off was the prisoner transfer boat, which only holds a few people and doesn't come by often. Because most criminals arn't deemed dangerous enough to be sent here. Ichigo being one of the unlucky ones, counted for the murder of his mother, and sentenced to 25 years with little chance of parole. But that didn't mean he didn't have a chance. Yeah he was a labeled as a killer, and that could help his reputation around here, but that didn't mean he actually was a killer.

Being a fake can only get you so far before someone discovers the real truth unless they already knew from the start. But the younger twin was no push over. When he was younger Shiro would always protect him, but his mother would allow both of them to attend Karate and Taekwondo classes so they could learn to defend themselves. Ichigo was an over achiever but he never thought of using his skills against other people to harm them. Shiro would, but not Ichigo, who believed in it to be more of a defensive thing.

''There all done'' Ichigo smiled as he stepped away from Shirosaki, the albino looked over himself in the mirror, smirking in satisfaction. ''What do you think?''

''Looks as good as new'' Shiro said as he looked as his hair style, it was just like how it was before he came to accursed place. Over the years he was here his snow while locks have gotten longer, now he and Ichigo looked the same again, just the way they liked it.

''Glad you like it'' Ichigo replied as he cleaned the mess he made and disposed of any cut hair in their cell room. Shirosaki was able to switch they're rooms, so he was bunking with his twin now, thanks to Shiro's connections with the Shut Call. Kenpachi turned out to be the said person, he was basically the inmate that was seen as top dog and not many wanted to tangle with him, he pumped plenty of drugs through the prison, and was most likely able to please the guards with cash so he could get what he wanted. Meanwhile Renji got Shuhei, the male didn't mind either. Ichigo having heard lustful sounds coming from their neighbors in the middle of the night once. He blushed at the thought, he was absolutely straight. He didn't find other guys attractive at all, in his mind homosexuality was uncomfortable to talk about. When he was younger and almost got raped by a huge psychotic criminal and barely escaped, he's had a fear of sex. It doesn't mean he won't masturbate, it was just sex in general.

The orangette was attracted to Orihime, one of his close friends, but he also found Rukia attractive, he hasn't talked to either of them since he's been sent here. The last time he saw any of his family or close friends was in court. Because of his genophobia issues he wasn't able to have a proper relationship with anyone before getting locked up, which in end results back to the fact he's still a virgin.

''Hey Ichigo...''

''Yeah?'' the orangette answered as he got down on his hands and knees so he could reach down and grab a pair of scissors that fell under Shiro's chair earlier.

''You...still a virgin?''

Ichigo suddenly jumped at the question and ended up hitting his head on the chair on his way up, ''Ow, shit that hurt...'' he whined and held back of his head as he sat up onto his knees, he scowled at Shiro as a blush formed on his cheeks, ''Why the hell would you ask me that!'' the orangette asked in shock toward his twin.

''Guess'in that answers my question'' the paled copy grinned where was leaning against on of the cell walls as Ichigo got back to his feet, glaring at his brother as he snickered in delight.

''That wasn't funny, and don't ask me stupid questions like that again'' Ichigo hissed as a tick of anger appeared on his forehead, ''Dumbass''

''Now now it ain't nice to call your brother names...'' Ichigo jumped again in shock when he heard a voice whisper into his ear, he spun around to face a silver haired male with closed slit eyes and a smile that rubbed him the wrong way. The male was wearing a uniform just like the guards but it was white compared to their common blue, just like the guard Ichigo first met when he came here. The one with blue hair, ever since he's only seen him a few times, usually out in the court yard or in the cafeteria. But they he never looked Ichigo's way.

The man chuckled as he looked at the twins, the cell door open behind him, but it was open before he came sense all the prisoners in this section were on break.

''What do you want Gin?'' Shiro growled in annoyance as he looked at one of the few Administrative Officers looked over at him, there was only 2 in the prison, and above them was the Warden, below was the Executive and below them were the Moderators, and the lowest ranking officers were the many expendable guards who were posted almost everywhere.

''Oh Shiro, don't be so cold to me, I only came by to pick up you twin, unfortunately. So I don't have time to play with you now'' he smirked and Shiro's lips twitched in a snarl.

''Wait, pick me up?''

''Why yes Mr. Kurosaki, you have a visitor''

Both they're eyes widen at the male's words, Shiro glancing at Ichigo but the orangette returned a confused gaze back at him. ''Now come along, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?'' Gin interrupted their exchange and beckoned Ichigo to follow. Ichigo frowned at Shiro in worry before the twin moved closer to him to peck a small kiss on his forehead, the younger twin stiffened but relaxed as Shiro moved away.

''Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll come for ya, kay?'' Shiro reassured the male and Ichigo smiled a little and gave a small nod before following after Gin out the cell door. He glanced around with his amber eyes, looking over the inmates as they exchanged words or items or just hangs around, gamble, smoke, or anything else they could do.

He moved behind Gin, the silver haired male leading him the whole way without any hand cuffs or extra security, the other probably very sure that he could kill him in a heartbeat if he tried anything funny.

Ichigo soon found himself in the visitation area, not far from the Administration offices. As he passed by an open door his eyes caught sight of a familiar blue, but he didn't get a chance to pry, ''Come now Kurosaki-san'' Gin said to catch his attention and he quickly followed after him again. His eyes glancing back at the door before looking away. Sosuke Aizen was plated on the door, but if he remembered correctly that wasn't the name that was mentioned before when he met 'him' the day he came to this place.

His side thoughts ran away from him when they finally came into the visitation room, ''Booth 6'' Gin smiled as he shooed the other along, the orangette noticing the guards standing by as other inmates talked with their visitors.

He moved to booth 6 but lost his breath for a moment as he looked at the person on the other side of the glass. He exhaled, trying to stay calm as he moved to sit down in his chair and picked up the phone connected to his side of the booth. ''Hey...Orihime...''

''Hello Kurosaki-kun'' the women smiled lovingly, her strawberry blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and her brown eyes close to tears, ''I've missed you so much...''

**LINE**

**Ohh, more drama! Also a little sneak, Ggio will be in the next chapter loloz. Also I bet you guys are dying for some lemon action. So I'll try to squeeze something in, anywho please Review, and tell me what you think!**

***Also to find out what's been up with me lately and my updates, visit my profile for the full story!***

*******ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*******


End file.
